BEST GENERATION
| image = GENERATIONS_-_BEST_GENERATION_CD_Only_cover.jpg|CD Only/CD+DVD/CD+Blu-ray GENERATIONS_-_BEST_GENERATION_Special_Box_cover.jpg|Limited BOX GENERATIONS_-_BEST_GENERATION_2CD_cover.jpg|2CD+3DVD/2CD+3Blu-ray GENERATIONS_-_BEST_GENERATION_Fanclub_cover.jpg|Fanclub | artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | title = BEST GENERATION | original = | type = Best album | released = December 26, 2017 (Pre-release) January 1, 2018 (General release) | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2012-2017 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 67:29 (CD 1) 32:36 (CD 2) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "BIG CITY RODEO" | chronotype = Album | previous = Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo Nai Sora wo Miageta (2017) | current = BEST GENERATION (2018) | next = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 MAD CYCLONE SET LIST (2018) }} BEST GENERATION is the first best album of GENERATIONS. It was released on January 1, 2018 in twelve editions: 2 limited box editions (3CD+4DVD and 3CD+4Blu-ray), 2 deluxe editions (2CD+3DVD and 2CD+3Blu-ray), 3 regular editions (CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD Only), 2 fanclub editions (2CD+3DVD and 2CD+3Blu-ray) and 3 International Edition''s. The album's main disc is a "singles best" including all singles since their debut up to "BIG CITY RODEO" and the new song "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!". The bonus disc included on limited and fanclub editions is a "cover best" including all previously released covers and 3 new EXILE covers. DVD/Blu-ray discs include all music videos released up to "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!", footage from the ''a-nation and DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 festivals and a documentary movie. The album was pre-released on December 26, 2017 on physical stores and digitally. Editions * Limited BOX 3CD+4DVD (RZCD-86451~3/B~E, ¥8,980) * Limited BOX 3CD+4Blu-ray (RZCD-86454~6/B~E, ¥10,980) ** Limited BOX editions includes all discs from the release and a BOX limited photobook. * Deluxe 2CD+3DVD (RZCD-86457~8/B~D, ¥6,500) * Deluxe 2CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86459~60/B~D, ¥7,500) ** First presses of the deluxe editions comes packed in a three-sided case and a photobook. * Regular CD+DVD (RZCD-86461/B, ¥4,500) * Regular CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86462/B, ¥5,500) * Regular CD Only (RZCD-86463, ¥2,500) * Fanclub 2CD+3DVD (RZC1-86464~5/B~D, ¥6,500) * Fanclub 2CD+3Blu-ray (RZC1-86466~7/B~D, ¥7,500) ** Fanclub editions comes packed in a three-sided case and a photobook. It also includes a member portrait on the case. Singles GENERATIONS - BIG CITY RODEO DVD cover.jpg|"BIG CITY RODEO"|link=BIG CITY RODEO Tracklist CD ; Disc 1 # BRAVE IT OUT # ANIMAL # Love You More # HOT SHOT # NEVER LET YOU GO # Always with you # Sing it Loud # Evergreen # Hard Knock Days # ALL FOR YOU # AGEHA # Namida # PIERROT # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # BIG CITY RODEO # ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ; Disc 2 (Limited BOX, Deluxe and Fanclub editions only) # Hana # I Believe In Miracles # Sora # Y.M.C.A. # SUMMER TIME LOVE (EXILE cover) # I Believe (EXILE cover) # Lovers Again (EXILE cover) DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1: Music Videos # BRAVE IT OUT # Kataomoi # ANIMAL # Love You More # HOT SHOT # Go On # NEVER LET YOU GO # Always with you # Sing it Loud # Evergreen # Hard Knock Days # PAGES # ALL FOR YOU # AGEHA # Rainy Room # RUN THIS TOWN # Namida # PIERROT # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # Sora # NEXT # be the ONE # BIG CITY RODEO # MAD CYCLONE # ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! # Y.M.C.A. ; Disc 2 (Limited BOX, Deluxe and Fanclub editions only) * a-nation 2017 # PIERROT # Hard Knock Days # Togetherness # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # be the ONE # Y.M.C.A. # Sora # AGEHA * DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 # RUN THIS TOWN # BIG CITY RODEO # AGEHA ;Disc 3 (Limited BOX, Deluxe and Fanclub editions only) * GENERATIONS A DOCUMENTARY FILM THE NEXT International Edition | image = GENERATIONS_-_BEST_GENERATIONS_International_Edition_cover.jpg | artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | title = BEST GENERATION (International Edition) | original = | type = Best album | released = December 26, 2017 (Pre-release) January 1, 2018 (General release) | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2012-2017 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 67:29 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = }} The best album was also released in an International Edition, which include all songs from the standard BEST GENERATION CD 1 in English versions. It was released together with the BEST GENERATION album in three editions: CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD Only. The album and DVD/Blu-ray discs are also included on the Japanese album's limited BOX editions. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86468/B, ¥2,480) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86469/B, ¥3,480) * CD Only (RZCD-86470, ¥1,980) Tracklist CD # BRAVE IT OUT (English Version) # ANIMAL (English Version) # Love You More (English Version) # HOT SHOT (English Version) # NEVER LET YOU GO (English Version) # Always with you (English Version) # Sing it Loud (English Version) # Evergreen (English Version) # Hard Knock Days (English Version) # ALL FOR YOU (English Version) # AGEHA (English Version) # Namida (English Version) # PIERROT (English Version) # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo (English Version) # BIG CITY RODEO (English Version) # ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! (English Version) DVD/Blu-ray * WORLD TOUR DOCUMENTARY MOVIE Featured Members * Shirahama Alan * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta Charts Oricon * Standard Edition Total Reported Sales: 146,336* * International Edition Total Reported Sales: 95,929* Trivia * "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" and the music video of "Y.M.C.A." were used to promote the album. * Although being the same album, Oricon counted the standard and international editions as separate albums. * The standard version of the album has the best first week sales of the group so far. Videos GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - GENERATIONS A DOCUMENTARY FILM THE NEXT Teaser Video External Links * Oricon Profile: Limited BOX 3CD+4DVD | Limited BOX 3CD+4Blu-ray | 2CD+3DVD | 2CD+3Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Only | International Edition CD+DVD | International Edition CD+Blu-ray | International Edition CD Only Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Albums Category:GENERATIONS Best Albums Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Albums Category:2018 Best Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Best Selling Albums